A substantial number of manufacturers making modular wall panels have each developed designs therefore which reflect what each feel will meet the utilitarian and aesthetic features required by the end users. Such diversity is also reflected in the way electrical junction boxes are mounted in the wire raceways. Accordingly, a need exists for a mounting fixture which will permit installers of electrical components in raceways to select one of several mounting inserts for use with a single type of electrical junction box.